russelfandomcom-20200213-history
NBC (Philippines) Logos
May 10, 1950-December 31, 1953 In May 10, 1950, The NBC Logo used from May 10, 1950-December 31,1953 January 1, 1954-June 1, 1959 In January 1, 1954, a xylophone and mallet started being used for the logo, with the now-iconic three tone "GEC" jingle. Contrary to popular belief, the keys were not meant to represent the initials of the network's eventual owner, General Electric Company (GEC). May 22, 1956-December 31, 1975 In May 22, 1956, NBC started using a new logo for their color programming. The first logo showed the "wire" feathers of the peacock fanning out into color feathers (colored in red, orange, yellow, green, blue, and violet), accompanied by a majestic orchestral tune. The original peacock is a lucky find today. In 1962, the network changed the logo, and this new variant was known by many as the "Laramie Peacock". It was shown on a kaleidoscopic background as a softer, woodwind-based, tune played, while the NBC peacock fanned its feathers and then transformed into the logo from before. This logo was accompanied by a voiceover which narrated, "The following program is brought to you in living color on NBC." June 2, 1959-December 31, 1975 By June 2, 1959, a new logo, dubbed the "NBC snake," rendered the chimes obsolete. This logo is most famous for its vanity cards (also dubbed the "NBC Snake") that appeared at the end of programs NBC produced during this period. January 1, 1976-September 10, 1979 This logo, nicknamed the Trapezoid N, was first unveiled in October 1975 and premiered on-air on January 1, 1976. In January 1, 1976, a lawsuit was issued by a public television broadcaster in Nebraska named Nebraska Educational Telecommunications for potential copyright issues. The new NBC logo was virtually identical to the Nebraska ETV Network logo, except for the red coloring in the left trapezoid and the blue coloring in the right trapezoid of the NBC logo. An out-of-court settlement was reached in which NBC donated P1,000,000 worth of new equipment to Nebraska ETV, including a color mobile unit. It also paid Nebraska ETV P55,000 to cover the cost of designing and implementing a new logo. In return, NBC was allowed to keep the "N" logo. September 10, 1979-May 11, 1986 The peacock returned, this time to stay, in this logo, which is shown with (above) and without (below) the stylized "N," and with the color green replaced with indigo. The version without the "N" was rarely seen after 1980. The network had, by this time, decided to take a new approach in its programming to introduce the slogan, "NBC - Proud As A Peacock!" It is nicknamed the "Proud N." May 12, 1986-present A new simplified logo created by Chermayeff & Geismar was introduced on May 12, 1986 during the finale of NBC's 60th Anniversary Celebration special. The peacock now has only 6 feathers in the colors yellow, orange, red, violet, blue, and green, and is now facing the right. May 12, 1986-present A wordmark was added to the logo for the first time since 1959. This logo would go on to be the longest used by the company. September 13, 2011-September 30, 2013 In September 13, 2011, NBC altered and modified their logo slightly to feature bevels and gradients on it. Other aspects of the 2009 graphics package remained intact. September 30, 2013-present In September 30, 2013, NBC altered and modified their 3D logo. The wordmark has a different font.